mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowLife
ShadowLife 'is the archenemy and primary main antagonist of Noa Doc and Jack Spidrox. He was created by accident by Jack Spidrox after he lost his Diamonds. ShadowLife has been the direct cause of the rise of subsequent villains such as Dark Hole, The General, Amset Ra, Dark Hand, Red Eye, Nazim and HIM. After the betrayal of Red Eye and Nazim, Shadowlife's body was destroyed but his spirit possessed and activated his new battlesuit ShadowBot. History 'Birth of the Villain After Jack Spidrox quit being a villain and saved Noa, he lost his Diamonds. Maker told him to, in order to get them back, he would find them in different locations in the area. He already found his Blue Diamond and was going for his Green Diamond at the end of the Golden Tomb of Dead. Because he found 1 Diamond he already had his Diamond body and Wand. Before Jack could pick the Diamond a thunderstorm appeared, he tripped and both the Diamonds fell closely together on the ground. A thunderbolt from the sky hit the Diamonds and with their combined powers they created the entity that came known to be ShadowLife. ShadowLife picked up the Diamonds and took over the Diamond Body with the 2 Diamonds and fled. Jack witnessed this and rushed to the Tower and told to Maker what happened. ShadowLife already found 2 other Diamonds and picked up the Orange Diamond when Maker, Jack and Noa showed up. The entity was created from Jack and his evil thoughts, his shadow side. Calling himself ShadowLife he wanted to use the DiamondLord's powers to rule the world, but Maker and Noa wouldn't allow it. Jack could only watch while they battled each other, but went away half the battle, searching for the other Diamonds. While Maker and Noa battled a surprisingly powerful opponent, Jack appeared with the other Diamonds but was no match for his former body. During the battle he was knocked away against the floor. He got up and his Diamond Wand equipped with the Dark Green Diamond flew to his hand. Using the power of the Diamond, he absorbed his own body and the other Diamonds and became whole again. Maker used a spell to make ShadowLife appear and trapped him in a Magical Mirror formerly owned by Docter Doc. Maker placed the mirror in the small junkyard of failed experiments at the foot of the Tower. However not long after that, a secret agent was chasing a criminal who wanted to use his own created toxic waste to mutate everyone into mindless slaves. The agent destroyed the barrel with the toxic waste and killed the criminal. However the missile who destroyed the barrel also destroyed the lock on the magical mirror. ShadowLife escaped and took over the criminal's body and killed the agent by using the destruction button on his car. Later ShadowLife stole the 12 Talismans and was cursed by them, giving him the skeleton body that Dalon Doc was formerly imprisoned in, also cursed by the Talismans. Since then he became an enemy and his primary goal is to obtain the DiamondLord's power, killing Jack and take the DocSoul of Noa to conquer the World. Since then he teamed up with other enemies of Noa and Jack, freed The General and Amset Ra, helping Dark Hand, the Evil Helmet and Dark Hole, with the help of his partner Red Eye and with the help of Meko and Neko to make his goal come true. 'The General' To Be Added With the help of his minions, ShadowLife and The General acquired the key of Heart that would transport them to the Atlantis Dimension. They went there but were followed by Noa, Jack, Maker and as astral Colin. The General summoned Octo (PowerForm) and released Crustáceo to aid him in the battle and ShadowLife joined too. Octo took DiamondLord back to Earth, Maker battled Crustáceo and Noa and Colin battled The General and ShadowLife. Eventually Colin activated Master Control and became frozen in impregnable ice. Noa quickly took out ShadowLife and battled The General with the King's Golden Armor with the eventual help of a Doc-Up enhanced Telicis (PowerForm). Noa used Diamond X (PowerForm) to separate The General from his armor but transformed back to human form exhausted. ShadowLife threw him his normal armor and attacked Noa a second time but was defeated by her official form Celestial (PowerForm) and thrown into the grave by Telicis. Maker returned and brought Hank and Noa into safety after the temple started collapsing. ShadowLife escaped the temple unbeknownst to the heroes and vanished into the shadows, plotting a new plan. 'Amset Ra' To Be Added Amset Ra and ShadowLife orchestrated one final battle to take Amset's wand from The Tower. Distracting DiamondLord with a bomb, Red Eye and ShadowLife attacked Noa and Schepper. ShadowLife quickly disabled Schotel and fought Schepper and Noa while Red Eye took care of X1. Meanwhile, Amset stole his wand and returned to the main area. After Amset overpowered Noa, he fled with ShadowLife and their minions. Noa, Hank and Jack realized that the final showdown was about to begin so they began to plan while Amset went to his Pyramid and summoned his priest Imhotep who again summoned his pet Cobra who aided ShadowLife's helpers to prevent the heroes from entering. Meko and Neko fought Zoeker and Schotel respectively, X2 fought Rob and Owl, X1 fought Tornado while Red Eye guarded the portal. The heroes began to overpower the villains so Amset summoned a small proportion of his army as well as Sphinx (PowerForm). DiamondLord and Telicis fought Sphinx, while Creator, Schepper, Boat (Robot) and Key fought the army. Noa entered the Pyramid while Amset was still gathering energy to transport the Pyramid and his whole army back to the normal world. Amset brought his personal guard, the Jackal Warriors, back to life and they attacks Noa. She successfully transformed into KnightLord, somewhat to her surprise and fought them. ShadowLife sat close to Amset and deduced that she didn't have Master Control as she was happy that she gained the Power Form she wanted. KnightLord defeated the Warriors rather easily. So Amset summoned his trump card Scorpio (PowerForm) to battle her. KnightLord transformed into SpiderBear and was able to freeze his tail and cut it off. As Amset needed more time, ShadowLife then took possession of Scorpio and battled Noa so Amset could summon his army. ShadowLife as Scorpio began to overpower SpiderBear during a fierce battle so she transformed into Scarab. As Scorpio began to overpower Scarab again, Scarab launched a final attack while DiamondLord appeared and attacked Scorpio, separating ShadowLife and Scorpio. Scarab's attack send DiamondLord and Scorpio back through the portal. Scarab transformed into Pharaoh (PowerForm) and grabbed ShadowLife and tossed him to the pyramid knocking him unconscious for the remainder of the battle. Amset decided to take down Noa himself and the two clashed into a fierce battle. After a long battle Amset began to overpower Celestial again and threatened to kill her, at which Celestial overpowered him and threw him to his Pyramid. Celestial then quickly picked up the Diamond and the Map and told Amset that this would end now. The power of the Diamond was reflected by the Map and hit Amset which resulted in his entrapment. 'Nazim' ShadowLife's adventures, before he becomes ShadowBot, with Nazim are listed here: Nazim/Stories 'ShadowBot' Eventually, Red Eye and Nazim decided to defeat ShadowLife once and for all. Using the cursed coin and Red Eye's trickery, ShadowLife became cursed and lost all of his magical life-force. Red Eye then attacked ShadowLife and destroyed his body. Just before his body got destroyed ShadowLife uttered "Earlier than expected but now I can utilize my latest plan". Thinking it was just to mess with them, Nazim and Red Eye ignored his last words and continued with their plan. Fortunately, ShadowLife's soul survived and possessed his newest battle suit ShadowBot and finally decided to use it against DiamondLord and Noa. He went into hiding and decided to lay low until the perfect moment arose. He later found one piece of The Codex and kept it for himself. Much later, he places a listening device close to the entrance of the door of his former headquarters. He listens in as Nazim and Red Eye finally plan on using the switch device which was formerly owned by ShadowLife. Later when they left, he entered the Lamp and stole Nazim's Gold Coin and kept it for himself. During this time, Nazim battled SpiderLord and Diamond X again and later Dark Storm on another day. For the most of the time, he hid himself in an unknown location. He met up with Nazim two times in which he aided him in his plans yet again. He offered him with various items, such as a Mind Switch Device, Luminous Bomb and a Molecular Scrambler that successfully helped him reach his goal to some extent, but ultimately failed. During one fight with Dark Storm (PowerForm) and Enericción (PowerForm), Dark Storm send both of them through a Black Hole which ended up close to ShadowBot who disarmed the Molecular Scrambler which was about to detonate. Dark Storm enters again and ShadowBot leaves the scene using his smokescreen after leaving one small item behind. ShadowLife eventually planned on stealing the remaining swords after Nazim's ultimate demise and after convincing Red Eye to help him if he would complete his new mission. He realized that the heroes would store the swords somewhere safe such as the Doc Realm. Therefore he created a Space Disruptor which prevented anyone from traveling through portals such as The Codex instead transporting them elsewhere while also preventing the use of teleporting. This allowed him to enter The Tower while also getting rid of DiamondLord as he couldn't teleport back. He went through his own portal and came out of the Codex portal after DiamondLord went through it. He destroyed the portal and disabled Schotel and quickly defeated Schepper, X1 and Telicis. 'HIM' Having gathered the three swords, ShadowLife released HIM hoping that he would join him. However he refused and fled the Mirror Dimension while Red Eye betrayed him. He decided to hide in the shadows once again, thinking of a new plan while also trying to uncover HIM's mysterious plan and its history. ShadowLife's adventures, starting with releasing HIM can be listed here: HIM/Stories. Personality True to his nature, ShadowLife tends to avoid confrontations preferring to talk to his enemies into submitting. He's known for conveying several other villains into helping him with his cause by helping them with theirs. However, he does tend to execute his own personal plans first before that of his allies. Meaning that he ultimately sees his "allies" as a meaning to fulfill his personal plans. Despite his power ShadowLife mostly lets other’s fight for him than instead him. He will flee any battle if he doesn't has an advantage or if he's outnumbered and outpowered. He will only fight if he’s stronger than the opponent or for a surprise attack. He will also join a battle with his alias but will retreat when he's left alone. With his new Battle-Suit, he became more willing to fight on his own, proving to be a powerful opponent. ShadowLife has been known to be both patient and impatient. When setting up various plans, he's very patient and takes lots of time to plan accordingly to achieve great success. However when all is set and done, he can also be impatient especially when his end-goal is almost near. He can also be impatient when others don't work according to his plan and slow him down. ShadowLife is very deceptive, manipulative and egocentric, he will do anything in order to get what he wants. As such he will never give up under any circumstances as long as he hasn't fulfilled his dream of concurring the world using the power of DiamondLord. He always has a backup item or plan. Due to this he can come across as overconfident as times when his plans are working. ShadowLife's goal is the steal DiamondLord's power and destroying Jack's entity. However he ultimately desires "power" on his own, seeking anything that can grant him that to vanquish those who stand in his way. Powers and Abilities He originally had no powers until he got his hands on The 12 Talismans. Since then he has become the main villain of both Noa and Jack. The Talismans: While wielding all the twelve talismans, or Talisman X, ShadowLife is granted the following powers: *'Super Strength': it grants ShadowLife enough physical strength to hold his own against opponents like DiamondLord and Pharaoh. *'Telekinesis': it grants Shadowlife telekinesis which gives him the ability to manipulate objects into the air as well as levitating himself and others. *'Fire Combustion': it allows Shadowlife to discharge highly destructive and explosive pure fiery energy from the Talisman. *'Accelerated Healing': it cures Shadowlife's hom of illness (foreign bodies), and can also heal physical injuries, repair broken objects, and instantly relieve physical pain and disorientation. *'Super Speed': it gives Shadowlife the ability to move, run, react, think, and sense at speeds much faster than a normal human. *'Invisibility': it gives Shadowlife the ability to render him unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of physical perception. *'Shape-Shifting': it grants Shadowlife the ability to change his shape into any other shape or form. *'Heat Vision': it allows Shadowlife to expel unusually strong and powerful beams of pure heat energy from his eyes or this Talisman. *'Immortality': it restores Shadowlife's youthful energy and grants him eternal life. It also prevents permanent death. *'Portal Creation': it creates a whitish portal that allows ShadowLife to travel to almost any location he desires. It can also be used for short range travel as well as a way to avoid an opponent's attack. *'Mind Exchange': it exchanges minds to anyone who's close by. Whoever exchanges with Shadowlife will be unable to move or do anything, remaining unconsciousness, until the exchange is over. *'Animation': it allows Shadowlife to give inanimate objects life. The animated object takes on the personality, powers and abilities of the person or thing it's modeled after. Other Powers and Abilities Expert Magician: In addition to his talismans, ShadowLife is expert in magic and can achieve most if not all effects. At one point he owned the DarkClopdia 2 which he studied for the very dangerous magic spells and rituals. He does need a magic item, like the Talismans, to perform magic. Nonetheless, he can perform a variety of powerful magical spells and attacks that rival the likes of DiamondLord. Dimensional Item Storage: ShadowLife can easily make things and people appear and disappear within the blink of an eye and store them in his personal dimension. He can also make other or his items appear and disappear and contain them in his own personal, special storage dimension. His limitations are that he requires magical energy to transport things to his personal space every time and that he himself cannot store/hide/transport there. Genius-Level Intellect: ShadowLife is incredible intelligent and possesses exceptional intellectual and cognitive ability, creativity, and originality said to be slightly below if not on par with Colin Doc and Maker. He has great knowledge and great understanding of science, electronics, physics, magic, history, strategies, geography and much more. He can easily understand anything about these subjects and handle them greatly. He has higher mental faculties such as a great detailed memory and can progress information at great speeds and can multi-task easily. Skilled Engineer: ShadowLife is a highly skilled engineer and has created many powerful devices and weapons with various capabilities such as a freezing ray, a mind control device, a virus, a heat ray, a space disruptor, laser blasters, etc. He has created powerful weapons that even impressed Creator. He also created his own battle suit but required Creator's help for optimal use. Nonetheless, his suit is extremely powerful with various capabilities and has been specifically designed to combat the Power Forms in the DocSoul. His engineering skills are slightly below that of Creator. Expert Persuader: ShadowLife also has impressive persuasion skills, as he is able to persuade his enemies and even his own allies to do his bidding. This makes him a dangerous foe combined with his manipulating skills. He has shown to persuade his enemies, allies and even those who don't trust him into helping him, either directly or indirectly. Master Strategist: ShadowLife is also a master strategist. He's known for always having a plan, but also back-up plans and even back-up items. He always has something up his sleeves, which are mostly weapons or items he steals from others, even his companions. Everything he does, he does with a purpose as well as underlying purposes. Furthermore, he's also excellent in creating various domino effects, by influencing a variety of people, that successfully helps him to achieving his end goal. Magic Empowerment: ShadowLife feeds off magical energy, whether that be from magical objects or items, or any other magical source. He doesn't technically absorb the magical energy from the original source. Instead, he's empowered by the aura that is emitted if it's powerful enough for him to survive. Increased Endurance: When ShadowLife possess a sufficient amount of magical energy, his endurance is increased greatly. With his magical energy, he doesn't require food as well as sleep to survive like normal humans. He remains calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Body Possession: ShadowLife needs a psychical body to live due to his own non-corporeal body. He can possess the bodies of other beings as long as the mind is weaker than his and their body is in good shape. He can also posse mechanical suits over which he has full control but only if they were built that way. Escape Master: ShadowLife is an escape master. Every time he had been defeated and/or captured, he was locked away in almost every place, where no escape is possible, imaginable. It doesn't matter where he was locked up, he always escaped. Sometimes on his own, but also sometimes with help of his allies. He was locked in places like the capsules, Containment Units, Mirror World, the lamp, the temple, the tomb, other dimensions and even the Spirit World, and he escaped every time. Even if he had no apparent powers, he escaped successfully. Semi-Immortality: ShadowLife is functionally immortal as he does not age and not matter which body he has he stays in his physical prime. As long as he has sufficient amounts of magical energy, he will continue to live on Earth. Without any of it, his physical body can be destroyed. As evidenced by Nazim and Red Eye, who took away all of ShadowLife's magical energy to destroy him. It only destroyed his body while his spirit remained alive. He then possessed his battle-suit to remain alive and continue with his plans. Skilled Combatant: Despite the fact that ShadowLife rarely battles by himself, he has proven on numerous occasions that he's a skilled combatant and is able to hold his own against anyone. He has also shown that he's quite capable of utilizing his environment in combat and use various different items in battle. With his battle suit, he's more than able to fight on par with almost all of Noa's Power Forms in the DocSoul. Golden Cufflinks: ShadowLife on occasion holds one set of the Golden Cufflinks. With them, he can use its various powers and abilities with great success. Signature Moves Currently Shadowlife hasn't revealed to have any special powers or special attacks. ShadowLife does currently own the Golden Cufflinks which allows him to use its various Golden Type moves: * Golden Ball: ShadowLife generates Golden Energy from his Cufflinks between his hands in the form of an energy ball and then launches it at his target. * Golden Blast: ShadowLife stretches his arms and fires a powerful golden blast of Golden Energy from the Cufflinks at his target(s). * Golden Beam: ShadowLife stretches his arm and fires a golden beam of Golden Energy from it at his target(s). * Golden Storm: ShadowLife stretches his arms, opens them and fires a golden colored energy wave from the Cufflinks to his target(s). * Golden Fist: ShadowLife 's fist becomes cloaked with Golden Energy and punches his opponent with incredible force. * Golden Shield: ShadowLife creates a golden hexagon shaped shield filled with Golden Energy from his Cufflinks to block incoming attacks. * Golden Charge: ShadowLife's hand glows golden and he boosts his Golden Energy for the next Golden move. The longer the boost, the stronger and the most unstable the move gets. * Golden Reload: ShadowLife places his Golden Cufflinks directly on another set of Golden Cufflinks to absorb the energy and health of them. As long as they remain contact, the absorption won't stop. * Golden Push: ShadowLife can push people and objects away with a powerful invisible force emitted from one Cufflink. The holder can change the range, power and intensity of the move. * Golden Shock: ShadowLife grabs onto the opponent and releases powerful Golden colored electricity from one Cufflink which heavily electrifies and stuns the opponent. * Golden Disk: ShadowLife creates a golden shuriken in one of his hands and throws it at the opponent while getting larger. It can cut through rocks, metal and most objects. Weaknesses/Resistances Magical Energy Reliance: Because ShadowLife has no natural powers on his own, he relies on the talismans or other magical items for their energy. Because he needs them in order to maintain his physical form and to perform his magic. Without the talismans or any other magical item he’s very weak and powerless and also susceptible to physical death. Non-Corporeal Form: Besides his reliance of magic, ShadowLife also requires a physical host body to remain alive and function on Earth. As long as he has enough magic power, he can maintain his physical body. When he's stripped of that magical energy, his body can be destroyed but not his spirit. This will lead him to acquire and possess a new host body. Non-Containment: It is highly impossible for ShadowLife to be captured forever, as he can always escape from anywhere and at anytime. Trivia *ShadowLife is the only continuous villain to have appeared so far. *ShadowLife is the only character to have battled any other living character, no matter if he won or lost. *ShadowLife has teamed up with every current living hero and villain. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magical Items Category:DocSoul Wielders